


Slytherin Ginny Series (Podfic)

by GirlWithaPearlEarring



Series: Slytherin Ginny [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And boy kissing, Audio Format: MP3, Boys Kissing, Can't forget the boy kissing, Everything else is incidental, F/M, Flint/Wood happens before Draco/Ginny in this AU, Get your act together, Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley are Twins, I almost broke the character limit insane, I'm too lazy to tag the rest of their names - Freeform, Like insanely long, M/M, No Genderbending here, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Quidditch, Rated for Flint's Language, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, That's all this one is about, That's just sad guys, There's also some offscreen boy kissing, This exists because I believe Draco Malfoy deserves a tarantula to the face, Very long story notes, fraternal twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithaPearlEarring/pseuds/GirlWithaPearlEarring
Summary: AU: Ginny and Ron are twins (so she's in the same year as the trio) and Ginny is sorted into Slytherin. The rest of the HP plot stays except for when it doesn't because of these two events.Transfiguration Troubles: Ginny and Draco's antagonism comes to a head during Transfiguration. It's all Nott's fault, really.Quidditch Through the Ages: Ginny Weasley may be twelve and a blood traitor, but she's getting on the Slytherin Quidditch team if it kills her.orThe author discovers she just wants to write Ginny surrounded by surly Slytherin boys.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Marcus Flint & Ginny Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Pre-Relationship - Relationship
Series: Slytherin Ginny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/757377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Slytherin Ginny Series (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transfiguration Troubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313861) by [GirlWithaPearlEarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithaPearlEarring/pseuds/GirlWithaPearlEarring). 



> Is it narcissistic to make a podfic of your own story? Eh, hopefully it means I'll eventually write more for this!

**Text:** [Transfiguration Troubles](TEXT%20URL)

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bKvYNsO4736fpe13GGx0NPmi-SZqRmPn)

**Text:** [Quidditch Through the Ages Chapter 1](TEXT%20URL)

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aXKwtMyO1bvmh7Bo1xV2LuOOsIrymdys)

**Text:** [Quidditch Through the Ages Chapter 2](TEXT%20URL)

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Sw96U6IpAtQtiJaS92S7Hgbi3NgzDAn5)

**Text:** [Quidditch Through the Ages Chapter 3](TEXT%20URL)

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YrQvWEm4-fVBdIxppjReG8XSUs2oDcwz)


End file.
